Betrayal
by Chalicewell
Summary: Pre-Insurrection.   What happens when Beverly Crusher finds a secret then disappears.   Will Jean Luc Picard be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

_**This was written some time ago, but thought I would post it now. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was evening, and the Starfleet medical labs were mostly dark. All but the back office, where Beverly Crusher still labored over several padds. She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face and secured it with a clip. She really wanted to finish this report and get it to Dr. Nyland, who was meeting her at the administration building at 1950 hours.

Beverly had been at Starfleet Medical Headquarters for 4 weeks, lecturing on the removal of Borg implants. She was one of the few in the system who had the opportunity do so on a living patient. That patient was her best friend, Captain Jean Luc Picard, and it still bothered her to think of him in that state. However, the knowledge she gained needed to be shared, so she hid her discomfort and did her professional best.

The Enterprise E dropped her off at McKinley Station and was now returning. A number of the crew were also being picked up after shore leave, and another group were scheduled for a shorter leave. She and Jean Luc were on that rotation.

Beverly smiled as she thought of seeing him again. Her lectures were finished and she would be meeting him in Paris. A couple of days there for shopping and museums, then a visit to his home in LeBarre. She had been there before, of course, when Jean Luc's brother and nephew had died. She was hoping this would be a happier visit.

She leaned back in her chair, thinking about the comm message they had exchanged that morning. He was teasing her about something and they laughed together. She wanted to reach out and touch him through the view screen. Being away from the Enterprise made her realize how much a part of her life he was. Each of them had their own fears about changing their relationship to more than friends, but she realized that her apprehensions made the decision. She knew he loved her, known since Kes-Prytt, but was afraid to take the next step. She remembered when Jean Luc told her what Q had shown him—they would be married and subsequently divorced. Was that a real vision, or one of Q's manipulations? She didn't know, but had to admit it was a reason she was still hesitant to make a commitment.

Beverly made the last edits and prepared to leave. She grabbed her jacket and the padd and made her way to the admin building. The main door was locked, so she found a side entrance. On her way to the lift she noticed a light and the door ajar in one of the conference chambers. As walked by she heard voices, one soft, and the other louder, as if near the door.

"My dear admiral, the Son'a are prepared to share in this discovery, provided you can keep the Federation out of it until we have finished." The voice had an oily, menacing sound. Beverly heard only a muffled reply.

The voice continued, "The Ba'ku will not be injured in any way, but we must have complete control. We will be in a much stronger bargaining position to negotiate with the Federation once the exercise is complete. I think you will find your influence improved as well as your personal accounts. We are always grateful to our friends."

Beverly stood still, paralyzed by what she heard. An admiral making deals with people outside the Federation? Who was it? Who were the Son'a and the Ba'ku? She inched closer to the open door, to try to hear more clearly and identify the admiral's voice. Suddenly, a hand grasped her arm painfully, and spinning her around, she dropped the padd. She had a moment to look into a humanoid face, stretched to

distortion before a stun stick hit her. She slipped to the floor unconscious.

The commotion caused the Son'a and admiral to come into the hallway.

"She was listening to your conversation, Ru'afo," the Son'a guard said. "I found her as I was coming from checking the outside doors. I failed in my duty, sir." the guard hung his head.

The Son'a turned Beverly over with his toe, so her face was visible. The admiral gasped. "My god, that's Dr. Crusher. What's she doing here? If she heard us-"

"Don't worry, admiral. We will take care of the situation." the menace was back in the Son'a's voice.

The admiral shook his head, "You don't understand. She's a CMO on a starship, and one of the most recognized officers we have. If something happens to her, we'll have all of Starfleet breathing down our necks. I knew it was a mistake for you to come here."

Ru'afo contemplated. "I think the retraining center on Kelvos would meet the need." he said thoughtfully. "No one gets hurt, and the doctor won't remember a thing, even how she got there. She'll just disappear, and reappear. Nothing to tie us to it at all."

The admiral shook his head again. "I don't want to know. Just take care of it quietly. Remember, we've never met until we are ready to launch the plan."

"Understood, admiral." The Son'a gestured to his subordinate to pick Beverly up. "Three to return." The transporter shimmered and they were gone. The admiral glanced up and down the hallway and satisfied he was alone, headed for the nearest exit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy ~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 2

On the Enterprise, Captain Jean Luc Picard was in his ready room, studying some fitness reports that had just been given to him by ship's Counselor Troi. His console beeped, and he opened the channel. He saw an unfamiliar face.

"Captain, I am Commander Allen, Starfleet Security. We are investigating the disappearance of Dr. Beverly Crusher."

Picard reacted with disbelief. "Beverly missing? I spoke with her just a few days ago."

"We found your message on her communicator. Was that the last time you spoke with her?"

"Yes, I was going to call her shortly to confirm some plans we had for shore leave. Commander, what has happened to Dr. Crusher?" Picard regained his control, damping down the fear he felt.

"It seems she was supposed to meet with Dr. Nyland three evenings ago to discuss her classes. She did not show up for the meeting. Dr. Nyland tried to reach her the following morning, but was unable to. Dr. Crusher also failed to keep several appointments. The department head contacted us later that day. I take it she has not communicated with you or anyone on the ship?"

"No, not that I know of, but I will check our transmissions. There is no sign of her anywhere? What about her quarters?" Picard asked.

"Nothing is missing, all her belongings are there. It seems she just vanished."

Picard's heart was in his throat. How could she be missing from Starfleet? That was supposed to be a protected environment, not like away teams and dangerous missions. After a moment he said, "Commander, we are on our way to McKinley and should be there by tomorrow. I will be coming to headquarters and would like to see you. Could you please send me all the information you have to date?"

"Aye, sir," he replied. "Allen out."

Picard sat back and closed his eyes. He was terrified, more than when he dealt with the Borg queen, more than with Gul Madred. What had happened? The thought of Beverly hurt, in pain, afraid, clouded his mind and paralyzed him. He shook it off. He'd be no good to her this way. He needed to think. He tapped his comm badge.

"Command staff. Meet me in the Observation Lounge in ten minutes. Picard out."

The staff was assembled, Data, Riker, Troi, LaForge and Worf, who was on detached duty from Deep Space 9. One chair was empty. Picard tried not to look at it as he outlined what had happened. No one had heard from Beverly, and that took away his final hope.

Counselor Troi felt the alarm in the room, but mostly from the captain. "I think it would be best if we wait until we can get further information. Captain, I would like to accompany you to Starfleet." she said.

"Agreed, Counselor. Does anyone have any other ideas? If so, please let me know. Dismissed." Picard strode out of the room.

The group all looked to Deanna. "He's very concerned about Beverly. He feels helpless."

"Join the club." Geordi commented.

xxxxxx

Beverly woke with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar room. As she focused, she realized it was a cell. She tried to tap her com badge, but felt nothing there. Her uniform was gone and in its place she was wearing a black shirt and pants. Her feet were bare, but as she sat up dizzily, she saw her boots on the floor. _That's great. The only part of the uniform I'd gladly do without, _she thought. Those boots had never been comfortable.

She was in a brig on a ship, and it wasn't a Starfleet ship. As she moved, her head throbbed. Dehydration. She saw a small sink, and drank thirstily. After that, her mind cleared a bit and she assessed her situation. The cell was about 15 X 15 feet, with the usual bed place and sanitary facilities. There was a sink, but no replicator.

But, where WAS she? Beverly sat on the bed and tried to remember what happened. A traitor. There was an admiral who was a traitor, making deals with the . . . Son'a. That was it. She looked around her again. This must be a Son'a ship. Where were they taking her? She pulled her knees up under her chin and tried not to be afraid. She was alone. _Stop that_, she thought to herself. _Jean Luc always said there was a way out of any box; you just have to find it._

Jean Luc. How she wished he was here. Being alone was always her worst fear. She needed him with her; just his presence would make her feel safe. Beverly wrapped her arms around her knees tighter and imagined she could hear his voice. That would help her keep the panic at bay.

She saw no one. The meals were beamed in to a low table in the corner. They obviously did not want to see her, or for her to see them. Time passed and she counted three meals, and the lights had dimmed for ship's night twice. Surely someone had missed her at Starfleet by now. What would they do? A search of the campus, and her room. They would have contacted the Enterprise. Jean Luc would know by now she was missing and she knew he would leave no stone unturned to find her. But how would he know to look for her here? She paced up and down, the uncertainty of her fate was worse than any torture devised.

Beverly was trying to figure a way out of the cell for the millionth time, when the familiar whine of a transporter beam grabbed her. She rematerialized in a shuttle bay, near a shuttle, with a guard at her side. It was one of the same beings she saw in the building hallway. He watched her closely, but did not touch her. She noticed there were only a few of them in the whole shuttle bay.

The guard spoke to an obvious superior. "Commander, the shuttle will have the prisoner at the retraining center within two hours."

A retraining center, Beverly gasped with horror. She knew they were outlawed in Federation space, but some still operated. The methods used invaded the mind and could place thoughts or erase memories. Sometimes the personality was altered. They purported to help the mentally ill, but were more often used to silence inconvenient people.

Beverly glanced around her to see an opening. The guard was distracted talking to his superior. She moved swiftly, grabbing his weapon from his side. She turned quickly and ran around the shuttle, firing the phaser at the guards, knocking two down. She then fired at the door control, and control panels jamming the door closed and causing alarms to ring out in the shuttle bay. The other staff were taking cover, but the commander came after her as she jumped through the open door of the shuttle and closed it behind her, locking it manually.

Beverly raced forward and slid into the pilot seat. She hadn't piloted a shuttle craft in some time, but the controls looked the same as a Federation ship. Phaser blasts were shooting past the windows but she had no time to worry about them. She prayed the force field would be down as she brought the nose up and took off, much too fast out of the bay. Her random shots at the control bank must have deactivated the

force field. Suddenly she was enveloped in darkness and moving through the stars.

The shuttle veered and Beverly realized she had lost some lateral control, probably due to phaser fire. She compensated, and knew she needed to get away from the Son'a ship as fast as she could. They could come after her with another shuttle, or trap her with a tractor beam. She couldn't use the navigation computer and pilot the

damaged shuttle at the same time. The Son'a ship was in orbit around a small planet, and now she could see it from the window. She considered her options and decided that heading for the planet would be the best one.

On the Son'a ship, Ru'afo was in a fury. "How could you let her escape? You idiot, she's Starfleet, you should have known better" he raged. "This must not be allowed to interfere with our plans. Find her and kill her."

The chastened commander replied, "Yes, sir. We cannot use the tractor beam this close to the planet and if we fired on the shuttle it might draw attention from any Federation ships in the area. We are launching the auxiliary shuttle with a search team. I will personally lead it."

"Good. Just make sure there are no more mistakes." Ru'afo said, turning away.

TBC

_**Beverly gets away, but what is waiting on the planet?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I had a comment about Beverly being able to pilot a shuttle craft. Remember, she's a Commander and can stand watch on the Enterprise bridge, so I figured she could handle a shuttle. Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 3

Beverly brought the shuttle into a descent. There was still no sign of pursuit, but she was taking no chances. Entering the upper atmosphere at a steep angle, she hoped to distort their sensors and better hide her location. The last thing she did before communications were blacked out, was to send a distress beacon on all the Starfleet wavebands, giving her coordinates.

The shuttle was overheated, but made it through the atmosphere, and Beverly hoped it was an M-class planet. Since it was the planet with the retraining center, she reasoned it probably was. As she got closer to the ground she saw the terrain was rocky and mountainous, with very little vegetation. She put the shuttle down with a jolt in a small depression. Her hands shook and she had to take several deep breaths before she could move out of the pilot chair_. No time to crack up now, Howard, you've got to get moving_, she scolded herself.

Checking the back of the craft, she saw the usual survival gear, including bedding, food, water and medkit. Beverly quickly opened the door and removed everything that she thought she would need. She knew she couldn't stay with the shuttle, the Son'a could be just minutes behind her. The air seemed thin, and she panted with the exertion. However, the gravity seemed not as strong as Earth or the Enterprise, so that could be to her advantage.

"I need a diversion. What can I do?" The thought came to her that if she blew up the shuttle, they would think she crashed on impact and died. But that wouldn't work—there would be no DNA traces. How could she do it? Her clothes wouldn't have enough trace material on them . . . . She found a knife from the survival gear and climbed back into the shuttle. She grabbed a hank of her long red hair and started sawing with the knife. A handful finally came off, and she threw it on the floor of the shuttle. That should be enough DNA, she thought as she set the controls to overload the engine. Then she scrambled out, gathered the gear and moved up into the rocks.

Beverly thought she was in good shape with dance training twice a week, and the Mok'Bara classes, but she was not prepared for the thin atmosphere. The climb was tough going, especially with the pack and she had only made it about a quarter of a mile when she heard the shuttle explode. The shock wave knocked her off her feet, and she slid a bit down the loose rocks. She was busy picking herself up and looking at her scraped hands when she realized she was not alone. Her mouth went dry in

fear as she looked at the men surrounding her. They had appeared out of nowhere and were staring at her.

There were six of them, dressed in rough clothing. Beverly noted it was woven cloth, so they were not primitives. They were humanoid, not very tall, had beards and carried staffs or pick-like implements. She dropped her pack and decided to take the offensive. She went to the tallest and looked at him.

"Greetings. I am a stranger here, and need your help." She hoped he would understand her.

They spoke among themselves, but Beverly could not understand the language, and didn't have a translator. The tones they used, however, did not seem hostile.

"You come from the fire?" The tallest spoke in broken Federation Standard. He pointed down the mountain toward the shuttle.

"Yes," Beverly nodded. Then looking more closely, she noticed one of the men leaning on his staff, his calf wrapped in a bloody cloth. Immediately, her doctor self took over. She opened the medkit and approached the man to examine the wound. The other men spoke excitedly and moved toward her threateningly.

"It's all right, I'm a . . . healer. I will help him." Beverly spoke again to the tall man. He said something, and the others backed away. She quickly cleansed and healed the deep cut using the photoplaser. She pulled away the bloody cloth and the other men crowded in and looked at the mended leg.

"You are the healer." The tall man nodded in approval. "I am Tem, speaker for the Bodun hills."

"I am Beverly. Some strangers are looking for me. Can you hide me?" She hoped he would understand her meaning.

Tem spoke with the other men and she could see their assent. She breathed an inward sigh of relief. The man whose leg she healed came over and picked up her pack.

"Come with us, Bev'ly." Tem said and they started up the mountain.

On the way, Beverly positioned herself near Tem, who appeared to be the only one who spoke Federation. He explained they were miners, living in the caves that had already been mined out. Some of their women were there, and they would take care of her. Beverly gathered that their society was separated strictly by the sexes, but it seemed she had special status.

The caves were not too far and by now, she was very weary. Tem entered the largest cave, calling out. A dark-haired woman appeared. Tem spoke with her, and she held her hand out shyly to Beverly and motioned her to follow.

The cave was dark after the bright daylight, but Beverly noted there were ventilation holes in the ceiling that let in a little light and let out the smoke from the fires she saw. Beverly attempted to communicate. The woman smiled and Beverly tried to get her to understand with sign language. At last, the woman, said, "Onya," pointing to herself.

"Onya," Beverly smiled back at her. They reached deeper into the caves, and Onya sat down near one of the fires. She motioned to Beverly to do the same. Grateful to be sitting, Beverly leaned against one of the rocks and closed her eyes. Onya spoke to someone and a small girl brought Beverly a cup filled with liquid. Beverly took the cup, hoping it wouldn't be something inedible. Several Klingon dishes came to mind, but when she sipped the liquid, it seemed to be some kind of broth. A warmth stole over her and she started to doze off. "At least I got away," she thought as sleep overtook her.

Beverly woke with a start in the Bodun cave. Tem came to tell her that on the way to the work caves the miners had seen strangers in the hills. The strangers spoke their language and asked about her. Tem assured her that the Bodun had not revealed her presence. The strangers seemed satisfied and went back down the mountain. Beverly thanked Tem and heaved a sigh of relief.

So, they found the shuttle and wondered if they presumed her dead. She knew Starfleet protocol would entail a search, but she wasn't sure who in Starfleet might be in league with the admiral. She didn't dare try to find the Federation search party. She had to contact the Enterprise.

TBC

_**Beverly is safe, but what about Jean Luc?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**We know Beverly is fine, but what about Jean Luc? Again, thanks to all you readers out there! **_

Chapter 4

The Enterprise was approaching McKinley Station, and Picard was in his quarters preparing to beam down to Starfleet Headquarters. He had received the information from Starfleet Security, but it told him precious little. He needed to be there, on the spot, to see for himself. The door chimed.

"Come."

At door stood Will Riker and Deanna Troi. Picard looked at them and knew something was badly wrong. "Captain," Deanna started.

"Deanna, what is it?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

Will spoke. "Sir, I received a communication from Admiral Necheyev just now. Starbase 64 picked up a distress call from Beverly near Kelvos in the Alvera system. It gave her coordinates, but that was all."

Kelvos? What was she doing there? Picard looked at him hopefully, but knew there was more.

Riker took a breath and looked down. "The Odessa was the closest ship, and sent a team to investigate on the planet's surface. They found a shuttle crash. They searched with the help of a team from a Son'a ship that happened to be in the area."

"Did they find anything, Number One?" Picard asked, steadying himself.

"They scanned the shuttle wreck and found traces of DNA. Beverly's DNA. She must have been in the shuttle when it went up." Will laid a padd down and looked at Picard for the first time, "I'm sorry. Admiral Necheyev asked us to tell you. She sends her deepest sympathy."

Picard sat down, still looking at Will. It couldn't be true. He would know if she was dead.

"Captain, this is a terrible loss for all of us." Deanna spoke unevenly, and she was having difficulty controlling her tears. "If there is anything we can do for you . . . ."

"Thank you counselor." Picard said, weakly. "I would like to be alone for a while, if you don't mind."

Will and Deanna left. He knew Deanna wanted to stay to try to comfort the captain, but saw she was distraught. Their relationship had grown more distant, but at this moment he knew she needed him. He put his arm around her. _Imzadi_, he thought. She looked up and smiled through her tears. They walked forlornly down the corridor.

Jean Luc sat stunned in his quarters. Beverly dead. He couldn't imagine life without her. She put him off from having a more committed relationship, but he was willing to live with that. With anything, just to have her with him. He got up and paced the room. He glanced at the padd that Will left on the table, and threw it on his desk without reading it. He knew if he did, Beverly's death would become a reality. He couldn't bear to think about it.

The worst part was having to notify Wesley, not that anyone knew where he was. He would ask Guinan to try to locate him. She had ways of knowing things no one else did. He would tell Wesley himself. He owed him that much.

In the days that followed Picard spend all his time working, checking efficiency reports, inspecting the ship from Ten Forward to the lowliest storage room. He hated doing it, as everywhere he went the crew's eyes followed him with sympathy. But he had to keep busy, to keep from thinking. He used all his strength and methods learned from Sarek to still his mind. If he didn't he knew the pain would overwhelm him. The only luxury he allowed was not attending Beverly's memorial service. He didn't think he could make it through that. Most of the crew would be there as the CMO was well-liked throughout the ship. Deanna wanted him to come, but he was adamant.

Every night after he had worked himself into exhaustion, the dreams came. They started out pleasantly, he and Beverly doing something together, talking or having breakfast. Then she was gone, through a gray mist, calling out for him. He couldn't find her, but knew she was alone in a dark place. After waking up in a sweat five nights in a row he didn't want to try to sleep anymore.

Deanna was worried. She and Will had grown closer over the loss of their friend, and drew comfort from spending time together. Deanna told Will that Data had come her to say he was considering removing his emotion chip, as sorrow was overwhelming to him. The practical matters were also discussed. Deanna described going to Beverly's quarters with Alyssa Ogawa and seeing what needed to be packed. It didn't need to be done at once, as the captain refused to request a new CMO. Dr. Selar was filling in for the moment. She didn't tell Will that while in Beverly's room, she felt her presence, and it upset her greatly. She didn't know what to think. The talk turned back to the captain.

"He's very close to breaking, Will." Deanna said as they sat on a sofa in her quarters.

"I know. He's got Data checking every isolinear chip in all the computers. He's driving the crew crazy with efficiency evaluations, and when he's not working, he's on the holodeck with Worf running Klingon combat simulations." Will shook his head and smiled tiredly at his Imzadi.

"The captain is in denial. He has to deal with his grief to begin healing. He refuses to talk with me, and I'm considering recommending that Dr. Selar remove him from duty."

Will closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know if that will help at all. Inaction would probably be worse than what he's doing now."

Deanna said with determination, "I'll try one more time to speak with him."

Picard returned to his quarters that evening, feeling on edge. He knew if he tried to sleep the dream would come. He found a bottle of brandy in the bookshelf and poured a drink. It was a weakness, but he didn't care. He was finding he didn't care about of lot of things anymore. Each minute, hour and day were a torture for him. Not thinking about Beverly was harder than letting her fill his thoughts. Picard's eye was drawn to his desk were the unread padd describing the incident findings still sat. He picked it up, steeled himself, and read it through. Yes, it was all there in cold terms. She was gone.

Finishing his drink, Picard began pacing again. The report ran through his mind over and over. The distress beacon, shuttle explosion, DNA traces. Picard stopped pacing and stood still. DNA traces? His mind went back to the time on Dessica Two when everyone on the Enterprise thought he was dead because of his DNA traces in that bar. Picard sat at the desk and read the report again slowly, thinking hard.

Could it be true? If Beverly was alive, she was still in a desperate situation. Why didn't she contact the search team from the Odessa? Perhaps she was injured. Grim determination seized him. He would find her.

Picard checked the chronometer. 2100 hours. He sent a message to the command staff that the morning meeting would be delayed one hour. Then he requested that Counselor Troi meet him in quarters for breakfast.

The rest of the night was spent preparing.

TBC

_**What will Jean Luc do to rescue Beverly? I'll post another chapter soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**To everyone who is following the story, thank you. Hope you enjoy~~~~**_

Chapter 5

Counselor Troi chimed the captain's door at 0700. He answered, looking crisp and focused. "Come in counselor. Would you prefer coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be fine, sir." Deanna studied him as he gave her the cup. The captain seemed more like his old self and the feeling she got from him was resolve. Deanna sipped the tea, but didn't touch the croissants on the table. Picard sat down opposite. He leaned forward on his chair, his eyes on hers. "Counselor, Deanna, I have reason to believe that Beverly is alive, and still on Kelvos."

"But, sir-"

Picard held up his hand. "Hear me out counselor. I don't know how or why, but I think Beverly was in a non-Federation shuttle craft that landed on Kelvos. Engine implosion destroyed the craft, which could have been caused by a crash, or done deliberately. Her DNA traces were found, but that's all. We both know DNA traces can be left as a false trail."

"But what about the rescue teams? Why couldn't they locate her?" Deanna argued, trying to make him see the reality.

"I don't know, but I have to find out. I need you to grant me compassionate leave so I can go to Kelvos." Picard asked, half commanding, half requesting.

"Captain, I don't know if this is the right thing for you to be doing now. If you feel you need time, then perhaps you could go to Earth . . . ."

"NO! Deanna, I _know_ she's there. I have to find her-she's alone, possibly injured. I have to see for myself."

Deanna nodded. She couldn't tell if her own feelings about Beverly were real or a projection from the captain. She said, "If you're sure, I'll make the arrangements after the staff meeting this morning. At 1000 you'll be free to leave. What are your plans?"

"I'll take the captains yacht to Rydor, and put it in storage dock. I'll lease a civilian shuttle to get to Kelvos. I'm not sure what the situation might be, and I don't want to show up in a Federation ship. I don't want any of the command staff to know what I'm doing. It's highly irregular, and if anyone's going to get into trouble it will be me alone. I'm relying on my patient privilege and your discretion, counselor."

"Yes, captain, if that's what you want. Please contact me when you can." Deanna asked.

"Of course. I'll see you at the meeting in a few minutes."

Picard strode into the staff meeting wearing his command face, like a man on a mission. Everyone took note and sat a little straighter, with all their attention on him.

"Thank you all for rearranging your schedules to accommodate this meeting. I wanted to let you know that starting at 1000 hours I will be on leave. Number One, you have the ship from that time. I'm sure you will keep everything in order. I will be expecting a full report on the Baker nebula mapping project."

"Yes, sir," Riker responded, "If I may ask, where will you be in case we need to contact you?"

Picard glanced at Deanna, then looked at Will, "I'll be in the Pyrenees on Earth, but I will not be available. I'll contact you if and when I have the opportunity." He surveyed the group and his manner softened, "I appreciate your concern. I hope to be back here soon." Then he nodded formally and dismissed them. Picard turned and left. Data, Geordi and Worf followed. Deanna and Will remained behind. He looked at her, frowning. "The captain doesn't act like a man in mourning "

She laid a hand on his arm, "He's grieving in his own way, Will."

Beverly learned more about the Bodun. They stayed in the hills and dug out a coal-like substance all summer, then moved to the valley during the colder months. She found out they went to a small trading village every few weeks to sell their ore. Tem told her proudly that interplanetary traders came especially to buy it, as it was the finest in the sector. _At least there's some civilization close by, _ she thought. She was glad that by healing the miner she did not violate the prime directive, since they obviously knew about off-planet life. _One less thing I have to answer to Jean Luc about_, she thought wryly.

Tem said the next time they were going to make a trip to the village would be about two weeks, in Federation time. She thought about going alone, but decided against it. . When she asked Tem if one of the men could accompany her now, he said that none could be spared from their mining work. She had no idea if the Son'a were still around, and the terrain was unfamiliar so she had no choice but to stay until the next trip down the mountain.

The women were welcoming, and most of them spoke a little Federation and Beverly picked up a word or two of theirs. They shared their food, which seemed to be mostly vegetables and fish. She was given a private place to sleep, with a pad stuffed with grasses. When she asked where the grass came from in this barren land, Onya took her hand and they walked though the maze of caves. They came to an entrance which opened onto a high plains valley, with a stream, grasslands, and some cultivation. There were llama-like animals grazing, and several women tending the crop areas, which were enclosed by a fence. It was a peaceful scene, and Beverly enjoyed the red sun after the chill of the cave.

Beverly soon got into a routine in the community, and they came to her with their illnesses and injuries. One young woman was heavily pregnant, and Beverly watched her closely. She kept as busy as possible, but dreaded the nights. The caves closed in on her and she usually found her way to the grassy valley with a blanket from the survival pack. She sat under unfamiliar stars and felt very alone. She thought of the Enterprise, Deanna, and especially Jean Luc. When would she see him again? On the Enterprise, even though there were dangerous missions, she rarely worried, because she was surrounded by friends. Here she had no one.

Beverly thought of all the times she pushed Jean Luc away because of her fears. Yet he was still there for her, like a fixed point in the universe. She remembered when he helped her with Jack's death and Odan's loss. He asked for nothing and gave her his devotion. She was appalled at how selfish she had been. She took Jean Luc's love for granted and used it for her own comfort, confident he would always be there. Would he? During the nights on an alien planet, Beverly vowed to herself that if she could get back, she wouldn't be afraid anymore. She loved him and would tell him. The thought was comforting, and she held it to her like a talisman.

The days crawled by, and finally Tem was preparing for the journey to the village. They would leave the next day at dawn, and Beverly packed up her gear. She was excited and eager to be on the way. But mid-morning on the last day, Mir began her labor. Beverly hoped it would not be prolonged, as she wasn't sure Tem would wait for her if she stayed to help. About dark, the baby was born, and mother and daughter were doing well. Beverly went to the cave entrance for some air, when some of the men came running up shouting. Tem came out of the cave behind her. They spoke excitedly to him, pointing down the hill. Tem turned to her, "Hide, Bev'ly, Gebon has caught a stranger. He was asking for you. He won't leave" Fear hit Beverly in the stomach, and she retreated into the mouth of the cave. She could hear several of the men approaching, speaking threateningly and one voice she recognized, sounding calm among the din.

Beverly flew out of the cave, screaming, "_Jean Luc_!"

"_Beverly_" The men were holding him back. He shook them off like raindrops when he saw her running toward him. He was here, real, and she wanted his arms around her. He held her as she cried and he felt he would burst with happiness. She was alive and warm to his touch. He couldn't move and just let the wonderful feeling wash over him.

Tem and the others came toward them, and he said tentatively, "Bev'ly, are you safe?" The others readied their picks to defend her. Beverly pulled away slightly from Jean Luc's embrace and said shakily, "Yes, Tem, this is not a stranger, but my er. . . . . friend." The way Jean Luc held her seemed more than just friendly, but Tem seemed satisfied and left them, telling the others all was well.

Jean Luc held Beverly to him and as she turned to say something, his mouth closed on hers in a kiss. Not the kiss of a friend, but that of a lover. A deep, passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Jean Luc?"

The both looked at each other with astonishment. He because he had kissed her, and she because she wanted him to. Smiling at her amazement, he said, "I promised myself that would be the first thing I did when I saw you again."

Aboard the Enterprise, Deanna was talking quietly with Guinan in Ten Forward. She felt a little bud of warmth radiate and stopped speaking, closing her eyes. It was the captain. She concentrated further, and felt his joy. She opened her eyes wide and looked at Guinan. Guinan smiled at her and said, "Yes." Their faces lit up the somber room.

TBC

N_**ow that Beverly and Jean Luc are together, what will happen next?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all who have marked this story as Favorite and/or reviewed. You make writing even more fun!**_

Chapter 6

After the initial shock of seeing him wore off, Beverly was full of questions. With darkness falling, she led Jean Luc through the caves to the valley, and they talked. His face changed from relief to anger as she recounted her abduction and escape. She wanted to spare him details of her trauma, but she was an officer making a report to her captain.

"You have no idea who this admiral was?" Jean Luc said, still angry.

Beverly shook her head. "No, I couldn't hear him, only the Son'a."

"Son'a. I don't know much about them, but I'm certainly going to find out. We also need to find what is going on with the Ba'ku. I seem to remember a duck blind project was scheduled for that planet in the near future."

They had been walking through the twilight, hand in hand, but now stopped and sat at the evening fire the Bodun usually kept burning to ward off predators. Jean Luc and Beverly sat in companionable silence.

Beverly leaned against him. "This reminds me of—"

"Kes-Prytt" he finished for her. They both continued to look into the fire. Jean Luc was happy Beverly still held his hand and leaned against him. She seemed different, more open to him. After finding her, he was unable to maintain the façade of formality, and the happiness and love he felt for her shown out of his eyes. Beverly turned to look at him and was taken aback by the emotions she saw on his face. His look made her remember how disheveled she was. She put a hand to her hair, and said, "I guess I'm a mess after bathing in a stream all this time." Jean Luc smiled and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "You have never looked lovelier." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get some rest. We have a long hike in the morning. Is there a place to sleep?"

Beverly blushed and said uncertainly, "Well, it's not very comfortable . . ." She led him back into the caves to the small alcove where she kept her pack, and showed him the pallet on the floor. She retrieved a blanket so as not to look at Jean Luc who was making himself at home. He saw her hesitation. "There's plenty of room for both of us. Come, ma belle, let's keep each other warm."

Beverly's heart turned over at the endearment, and remembering her promise to herself, laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over them. He held her, her back to his front, with his arm over her. She tensed at first, but the warmth and his breathing near her ear relaxed her. Before sleep claimed her, she thought how wonderful it was to be in Jean Luc's arms.

The next morning Beverly awoke with the usual bustle in the caves. She sleepily remembered how happy she was. Jean Luc had come to find her, she was not alone. As she turned over, she realized he was not next to her, and she had a moment's panic, until his stuck his head into the alcove and asked, "Are you awake?" He smiled.

Beverly scrambled to her feet, "I'll just be a few minutes. I have to say goodbye to a few people." He nodded and headed for the cave entrance.

Beverly checked on Mir and her baby, who were doing fine. She said goodbye to Onya, and left her as much from her survival pack as she could. Onya accompanied her to the mouth of the cave, gave her a hug, and then returned inside, so as not to mix with the men. Beverly joined Jean Luc, who was talking to Tem. Tem directed all his comments for Beverly to Jean Luc as was proper to his culture. Farewells were said, and Jean Luc and Beverly made their way down the path towards the shuttle.

Beverly moved closer to Jean Luc, who absently took her hand. The path was fairly smooth, so they could talk. "An interesting people." Jean Luc said, "I wish we could have studied their society more."

Beverly was tickled at Jean Luc's constant quest for knowledge. "Yes, they took me in and hid me from the Son'a search parties. I wasn't sure I trusted the Starfleet search party either. I planned to make it to the nearest city and contact the Enterprise." She smiled at him. "But you came to my rescue before I had a chance. How long did it take you to figure out the false DNA trail?"

"A week." Jean Luc not looking at her.

"A week? What happened to all your Dixon Hill instincts?" she teased.

Picard cleared his throat, "I suppose I had other things on my mind. Like you were supposed to be dead." He looked at her, trying to be stern. "As it was, I was almost relieved of duty because I refused to sign the order for a new CMO. I was afraid Deanna would put me under observation in Sickbay."

"I would have liked to have seen that." Beverly chuckled, but then stopped short as a thought struck her. "Wesley." She said in alarm. "Did you contact Wes?"

"I asked Guinan to try to contact him, but not to say why. I was going to tell him myself."

Beverly sighed in relief, "I'm glad of that. At least I'll be back on the Enterprise if she finds him."

The terrain became more rugged, so Picard didn't have to answer. He knew he was going to have to talk to Beverly about what to do next, and wasn't looking forward to facing her temper.

About dusk they reached the shuttle. Beverly and Jean Luc stowed their gear aboard climbed into the cockpit. They made a graceful take off and ascended quickly into the upper atmosphere. As soon as they began to enter the darkness of space, Jean Luc noticed Beverly relax and stretch.

He smiled, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, just to get off that damned planet." She got up and started to wander back into the shuttle. "My god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Jean Luc asked, concerned.

She turned back to him amused. "This place looks like a Risian pleasure house." She noted the luxurious appointments, including a large bathroom.

He almost blushed and said, "Well, it was the only civilian shuttle available, and I really didn't notice the interior."

Beverly explored further and said, "As long as it's got a replicator. I'm starving." He heard the replicator hum as he returned to the pilot seat. Beverly came forward, eating a Terran banana with a Deltan apple in her other hand.

"Where are we headed?"

"Rydor, in the Zeta quadrant. I didn't want to use a Starbase in case I was recognized. We're taking the long way around as a precaution. Plus that gives us some time to go over the situation." Beverly nodded and started back into the shuttle. "I'm going to check out the shower," she said, "How long will it take us to get to Rydor?"

"About three days. Hopefully you will have finished eating by then." he said dryly.

The only reply he received was a banana peel that flew past his head and landed with a splot on the control panel. He chuckled as he put it in the recycler. He thought of her just a few feet away, in the shower. Don't think of that, he told himself. A few hours ago all you wanted was to have her alive. Don't ask for more now. Her shower done, Jean Luc heard her moving around in the back. He was running a long range scan when Beverly called him. 

"Jean Luc."

Something in her voice made him rise immediately and stand in the doorway. He gasped at the sight of her. She had pulled out the bed and was laying on in only her robe. He felt his body responding, but he couldn't move or speak.

Beverly saw him hesitate. Was he shocked? Was she making a fool of herself? She held out a trembling hand to him. "Jean Luc, come here." He moved then, and took her hand as she guided his lips to hers. Jean Luc kissed her tenderly unsure of what she wanted. Her nervousness left her and she wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. She kissed him hard, then broke off and smiled to see his turn to look amazed. "This is what I promised myself I would do the next time I saw you." She nuzzled his neck and felt his lean, muscular body on hers and reveled in his touch, rendering passion for passion. All the feelings they both had repressed for years swept them away into long-awaited fulfillment.

Later, as they lay entwined, something on the control panel chirped. Picard shrugged on a robe and went to see what it was. Beverly put on her robe and replicated two cups of tea and took one to Jean Luc.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, just a slight course correction." He sipped his tea. She stood next to him with her cup and started to giggle.

"What"?' he looked up at her.

"Well, I was wondering if we could start a new fashion in bridge attire," alluding to their state of undress. Jean Luc grinned, and got up to steer her back to the much-used bed. She turned to him in amusement. "You're making up for lost time?"

Jean Luc put his tea down and sat on the bed. He took a deep breath. "Beverly, we have to talk," His tone was serious, so she sat next to him. "What's the matter, Jean Luc?"

"We need to decide what we should do. It's obvious there's a traitor, or perhaps wide-spread conspiracy in Starfleet. We don't know the extent. Right now everyone thinks you're dead. Perhaps you'd better stay dead for a while."

Beverly's head came up swiftly. "Absolutely not, Jean Luc. I will not hide out and run from this." Her eyes flashed, and Picard sighed.

"All right, how about taking a leave of absence to Caldos or somewhere? Only until we can figure out what's going on. " He could see this met with no more favor than his previous suggestion.

"That's the same as hiding out. I'm going to return to my duties on the Enterprise, and that's all there is to it, Jean Luc."

"Beverly, be reasonable. Once they find out you are alive, they'll be after you again. You were attacked at Starfleet headquarters, for god's sake. What's to stop them from trying again?"

"I'll be on the Enterprise and I trust everyone there. I'll be protected."

"Whoever is behind this is an admiral. You could be transferred or get detached duty away from the Enterprise, to somewhere they could get you."

She thought of the ramifications of the situation. Beverly racked her mind for other solutions. Sabbatical? Resign? None of the alternatives seemed palatable.

Jean Luc rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I can see one solution to getting you back on the Enterprise and keeping you there."

"Yes?"

He hesitated. "If we were married, there would be a reason for you to stay, plus it would provide a measure of safety. They would think twice before threatening a captain's wife." He glanced at her to see her reaction.

Beverly got up and wrapped a towel around her. Of all the things she thought he would say, this was the last she expected. She stared at him in shock. Did he think she would marry him because it was convenient? Her anger flared and she said the first thing that came into her head. "That's one hell of a tempting proposal," Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He flushed and she realized she had hurt him. She went to his side, "Jean Luc, I'm sorry, but you surprised me. I'm not sure I'm even used to us being together, much less getting married. I don't want to get married for your protection; it needs to be for other reasons."

He shifted to look into her eyes. She saw the love and desire as he said, "I've wanted to marry you since I first saw you, but Jack got there before me. There's always been something in the way. I thought if there was an added incentive, you wouldn't turn me down." His voice cracked as he said, "When I thought you were dead, my life meant nothing without you—" he couldn't finish as Beverly put her arms around him and pressed him to her.

"Jean Luc, I love you, and I realized how much when I was alone on Kelvos. All the fear I had seemed to disappear and I wanted to be with you. But could we just wait a while? Let's get used to being together first." She paused and smiled into his eyes. "Besides, you may have some horrible habits like squeezing the toothpaste in the middle."

He smiled back and sighed, "All right, we can wait, but I'll tell you that you'd better not argue about any security measure I deem necessary to take. Are you listening?"

"Uh hmmmm." She nibbled on his ear. "How about doing some more convincing. You give up awfully easily."

"You're impossible." He growled as he kissed her passionately, and they lost all interest in conversation for the next several hours.

TBC

_**What will happen back on the Enterprise? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Some fluff and mystery coming, hope you enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chapter 7

The shuttle reached Rydor, and Picard arranged for quarters. Beverly was glad to get some rest and spend time with Jean Luc. No one knew them and they were in civilian clothes to be less conspicuous. They enjoyed walking through the shopping areas hand in hand, and eating at the small cafes. It was a pleasure they hardly got on the Enterprise, where all their movements were commented upon.

While Beverly was taking a shower, he decided to contact Deanna, but since it was not a secure link, he needed to speak guardedly. After a delay, Deanna's face came on the view screen.

"Captain! How are you?" She said, concerned. She could sense his happiness but also tension and caution.

"Hello Counselor. I just wanted to tell you that I found the artifact I was looking for." Deanna looked puzzled for a moment then broke into a huge grin and started to speak. Picard cut her off, "Counselor, it is imperative that I transport the artifact in secrecy until I get it back aboard. Please don't let anyone know I'm bringing it. I'll explain then."

Deanna caught his meaning and frowned, "Sir, is the ah, artifact damaged in any way?"

"No, it's in perfect condition." Jean Luc looked at Beverly who entered the room after her shower wearing a soft robe.

"That's good," she said relieved. "Is there anything you would like me to do to prepare for your arrival?"

"No, I'll be leaving here day after tomorrow, and I'll contact Data to let him know my arrival time at McKinley. Remember, counselor, your discretion is imperative."

"I understand, sir. Have a safe trip."

"Picard out." He turned to Beverly and she raised an eyebrow to him. "I'm not sure I enjoy being an artifact. It implies something old."

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You are a rare jewel that could never age, mon belle." He trailed soft kisses on her neck and lower. Beverly shivered in delight. "You're cold; you'd better get under the covers and stay warm." He guided her to the bed and she pulled him down on top of her, laughing throatily. "Tell me all about your interest in rare artifacts."

Two days later they boarded the captain's yacht and set course for the Enterprise, which was still at McKinley station. Official reports would have to be filed when Beverly returned, and they decided on a cover story in which Beverly was abducted for an unknown reason on the Starfleet campus, taken to a ship but managed to escape. She crashed the shuttle and was concussed and disoriented. The local people took her in and cared for her until Picard found her. She didn't remember anything else. They knew it was weak, but it was the only thing they could think of to keep the story of the admiral from coming out. Beverly was adamant that she would return to duty, so they had to make the best of it. He hoped he could discover what was going on with the Son'a quickly. They decided they would tell the command staff what actually happened, and get their input.

As they approached the Enterprise in the shuttle, Picard called the bridge to ask the command staff to meet the captain in the shuttle bay. As they assembled, there was curiosity, especially when Guinan was also requested to be present.

"What's that all about?" Will asked Deanna.

"You'll see." Deanna tried not to grin. "What are you up to?" Riker said. He loved secrets, and she knew he was one of the main gossips on the ship.

"It is proper we should greet the captain on his return." Worf said approvingly, as Data watched his shipmate's reactions closely, still learning the nuances of human emotions.

"I hope he's better than when he left," Geordi said, and then noticed Guinan entering the shuttle bay. "Hi, Guinan, what are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, the computer intoned, "Captain's yacht entering shuttle bay 2." The shuttle glided into position and settled down smoothly. The door swung open and Riker said, "Attention on deck." The crew and command staff snapped to, but as soon as they saw Beverly exit the craft on the captain's arm, all military decorum went out the window.

"Beverly!" Deanna screamed and hugged her friend. The others crowded around

exclaiming and hugging her, while Picard stood back enjoying their happiness. Guinan came to him and said, "I see you found what you went looking for."

He smiled at her, "Yes, that and more." He asked, "Did you contact Wesley?"

"No, I knew I didn't need to. But I will soon, so he can come to the wedding," Guinan smiled at Picard's astonished look and she left the shuttle bay.

The news flashed around the ship like lightening. The gloom that had darkened everyone's mood was instantly lifted. Jean Luc escorted Beverly to her quarters, and she promised to meet him for dinner later. He told her about Wesley, so there was no need to worry. She settled down to write her reports when Deanna chimed and entered. She was smiling but then turned serious. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Well, I'm writing my official report. Then I have to go to sickbay and have Selar check me out so I can return to duty. I can't discuss any details now but Jean Luc is calling a meeting for the morning and you'll hear about it all then."

Deanna felt her friend's tension, but overriding it was joy and contentment. "Beverly, I'm so happy you're all right, and I know you've been through a lot. When you can, let's talk about it. But what is going on with you and the captain?" She smiled knowingly.

Beverly blushed, "Is it that obvious-or only to you?"

"I think everyone could see how you were together, and how he held your arm." Deanna smiled again.

"Well, I suppose it's going to be impossible to keep it a secret. Jean Luc asked me to marry him."

Deanna asked excitedly, "What did you say?"

"I said maybe." Beverly grinned.

"Oh, Beverly! At least you didn't say no." Deanna's eyes sparkled. "What made you change your mind?"

"I finally realized I love my best friend. But we're going to take it slow."

"Slow? From the way he touched you I bet there's not much slowing down in that area." Deanna said, wickedly. "Tell me everything."

"Deanna!" Her face reddened further. "I'm not going to tell you, so please stop. Now I have to finish my reports and get everything else done before I meet Jean Luc for dinner. You'll find out the rest tomorrow."

Deanna knew she would get the details out of her friend soon or later. She hugged Beverly and scooted out the door. She had a lot to tell Will.

Sharply at 0800 the command staff assembled and Beverly Crusher entered the Observation Lounge followed by the captain. Unlike the day before, they were both serious. The captain outlined what had happened to Beverly, and the possibility of a conspiracy in Starfleet. The staff reacted with dismay and the tension in the room increased.

Picard nodded toward Data, "I've had Mr. Data researching the Ba'ku planet. What have you learned?"

"The Ba'ku are an agrarian society, with little or no technology. They number approximately 600, and the planet has no mineral deposits that might make it valuable. In addition, it is in a very inhospitable region, called the Briar Patch, which makes travel and transmissions difficult." Data recited his information with more enthusiasm than he usually showed.

"I understand that a duck blind project will soon be taking place on the planet." Picard said, checking his padd. "Mr. Data, I want you to make a request though channels to join this team for observation purposes. Once you get there, check if there is anything unusual going on. See what you can find out and report back at regular intervals. It's slim, but it's the only lead we have"

"Aye, sir." Data nodded in an almost human manner.

Picard now turned to Worf. "Mr. Worf, since we will be at McKinley a while longer, security will be of the utmost importance. I want you to make Dr. Crusher's safety your number one priority. I would like to see a ship-wide plan by 1500."

"Aye, sir." Worf's heart swelled within him. The captain had charged him with a great responsibility. Perhaps there would be a chance for honorable combat. Things had been too quiet since they had engaged the Borg.

Beverly shifted in her chair and opened her mouth to say she didn't need extra security, but one look from the captain and the protest died on her lips. Deanna watched the exchange with amusement. It wasn't often that Beverly Crusher's temper could be quelled with a glance.

Geordi spoke, "Captain, I believe I can add some monitors to the sickbay area, discreetly, of course. That would allow for more scanning without obvious intrusion."

"Excellent idea, Mr. LaForge. Make it so." Picard replied. "I needn't remind you that this information must remain in this room. We cannot share with Starfleet until we know who is behind this. Everyone consider yourselves on highest alert. There will be a situation update at each staff meeting. Dismissed."

The next week was relatively quiet. The Enterprise was scheduled to remain at McKinley for three weeks more, for upgrades and testing. Worf's tightened security was explained at the station as practice drills. All personnel that came on board were approved by Worf personally. Data was scheduled to join the observation team on Ba'ku within the month. Picard made discreet inquiries about the Son'a but didn't make much headway. The only thing he could find was general information. All else was classified, and he was unable to access. And even though Beverly went about her duties, he knew she was under a great strain. Picard was thinking about taking her away to LaBarre or somewhere until the ship was ready to leave. They spent every spare minute with each other, not caring who noticed. Everyone was happy they were together, but there was an underlying tension on the ship and the crew was slightly on edge.

It was midday, and Picard was busy with ship's logs when Beverly called him.

"Crusher to Picard."

"Picard here." Jean Luc heard the strain in her voice.

"Admiral Necheyev just contacted me. She wants to beam aboard for a meeting. I requested you be present. We need to meet her in 15 minutes in transporter room 2."

"Understood. I'm on my way."

When Picard Luc got to the transporter room, Beverly was already there. She gave him a tired smile. He knew the only time she rested was when she was with him. Their bond had grown through the crisis, and their love and trust in one another was absolute. He wanted to take her in his arms, but with the transporter crew there he could only give her a reassuring smile.

The transporter whined, and the Admiral appeared. Trim and small, she was all business. Picard said, "Welcome aboard, Admiral. It's good to see you."

"Good day, Captain, Commander." Necheyev nodded at them. She stepped down off the transporter pad, and said, "Shall we adjourn to the Observation Lounge?" She was clearly not going to speak in front of the crew.

"Certainly, Admiral" Picard escorted her out the door, and followed the two women out. They entered the Observation Lounge and stood until the Admiral indicated they could all sit.

"This is rather unusual, but Dr. Crusher asked you be present for this conversation, Captain, and upon reflection, I believe it is appropriate. " Necheyev's demeanor gave away nothing. She looked at Beverly, "I hope you are quite recovered from your recent ordeal?"

Beverly spoke for the first time, "Yes, thank you Admiral."

"You still have no idea why or who abducted you?"

"No, Admiral," Beverly lied, "I only remember bits and pieces, but it might have been a dream state. My neuro-scans show short—term memory loss." She had made sure her medical records indicated that.

"A shame. I can tell you that Starfleet security is working on the case and is in for a major shake up because of this incident. Still, you are back with us unharmed, and that's the important thing. Which brings me to the point of my visit. Congratulations, Doctor, you have been granted a promotion to the rank of captain, and will be taking over the surgical training at Starfleet." Necheyev beamed at her.

Jean Luc heard Beverly's quick intake of breath, and was about to speak when she took his hand and said sweetly, "That's very kind of you Admiral, but I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I wouldn't like being separated from my husband."

Necheyev's eyes bulged out in shock, and Jean Luc looked just as surprised as Beverly continued. "I'm sorry I must turn this down, but you do see the situation. We were keeping our engagement a secret, but we can tell you. Actually, you are the first to know."

Necheyev's expression went from shock to a smile. Everyone in Starfleet had been wondering what was happening with this couple, and now she was the only one to know, she thought gleefully. She said, "I would be honored if I could perform the ceremony."

This was an unexpected turn, and Beverly sat frozen for a moment. Jean Luc replied smoothly, "Thank you for your generous offer, Admiral, but we were planning to have the wedding at my home in France. You are invited, of course, and we'd be most pleased to have you. We hope you be able to come."

No wonder he was a diplomat, Beverly though with an inward sigh of relief. The admiral stood, and shook Picard's hand, wishing them both happiness. As she was leaving, Jean Luc asked, "By the way Admiral, whose idea was for Dr. Crusher's promotion?"

Necheyev answered, "Well, several of us were discussing Dr. Crusher's adventure, and we thought it would be fitting to show our support. So we convened an impromptu promotions panel."

Jean Luc asked casually, "Who made up the panel?"

"It was Connors, Dougherty, Brand, and I." she answered. "I'll let them know the good news and explain your reasons for turning us down. Remember captain, just because she'll be your wife, you can't keep her a commander forever." Necheyev said. "I know you are both too professional to need to be reminded of the inherent difficulties of married officers on the same ship."

"Yes, sir," Picard answered for both of them. "We will try to avoid those problems, be assured. We plan to have the wedding while we're in spacedock. We'll get you all the details shortly." He escorted the admiral out of the lounge.

"No help there," he muttered as he returned to the lounge. "They can't all be in on it." Jean Luc frowned in concentration, trying to figure out any clues from what the admiral said. Maybe he could have Worf trace the movements of those four admirals, but that would be difficult and . . . .

Beverly watched him a moment, but since there was no way to determine who was the traitor from Necheyev's comments, she decided to change the subject. She stood near the table, hands on hips. "Jean Luc, I just proposed to you, and all you can do is frown and mumble?"

He looked up at her guiltily and smiled. Beverly came to him and h took her in his arms and kissed her neck. She responded by smiling and putting her arms around him. "I guess that means you're stuck with me now," he whispered between kisses. "You promised to marry me in front of an admiral."

Beverly giggled partly from happiness, and partly because Jean Luc was tickling her neck. "Yes, I'll have to go through with it."

Jean Luc looked at her. "Are you sure?" He was filled with joy at her decision, but he needed to know she really meant it. "Do you really want to do this?" Beverly's heart melted to see him so tentative, seeking reassurance. She had pushed him away so many times; he couldn't believe she was finally making the commitment.

"Yes, Jean Luc, I really mean it. I love you more than my life, and I'm so happy I finally realized it. I was going to propose to you tomorrow night after the concert, but the admiral messed up my romantic plans."

Jean Luc looked into each other's eyes, and into each other's soul. It was more intimate that any physical experience. They stood for some time, until Jean Luc finally pulled her to him and their lips met.

TBC

_**Insurrection is coming, what will happen with the Ba'ku?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the final chapter, thanks for taking the journey with me ~~~~~~**_

EPILOGUE

3 Months Later

Music played softly in their quarters as Beverly Picard prepared to attend the reception at the Ba'ku village. Jean Luc had beamed down about a half hour before, grumbling continuously about his dress uniform. Beverly was secretly amused that he could face down the Borg, but would go to any lengths to avoid that uniform. She remembered the last time he had worn it-their wedding.

They had been married in a small chapel near LaBarre, with Deanna and Will as their witnesses. The command staff had also attended, as well as Alynna Necheyev. Jean Luc's sister-in-law Marie made most of the arrangements with Beverly's input. He didn't seem to mind the dress uniform that day. He told her later he was so nervous that he didn't even remember putting it on. The ceremony was an old-fashioned Earth ritual that matched their feelings for each other. Her only disappointment was that Wesley couldn't be there, but he sent a message wishing them happiness and promised to visit the ship soon.

After the wedding, Deanna had organized a huge party at Starfleet Headquarters, at Admiral Necheyev's insistence. Fortunately, Beverly and Jean Luc only had to make an appearance, cut the cake and then leave. They had 3 days in a hidden cove on Moorea, and then they returned to the Enterprise, which left McKinley and headed out on several prearranged diplomatic missions. Data left for his observation assignment on Ba'ku. All was quiet until Picard heard from Admiral Dougherty that Data had apparently gone berserk on the Ba'ku planet. Then all hell broke loose.

Beverly shuddered as she remembered the danger Jean Luc had placed himself in when fighting off Ru'afo. Fortunately, she was busy with the injured on the planet and wasn't aware of it until she saw him later. She found out he felt the same fear for her, and they had a joyful reunion on the ship. The traitor admiral and Son'a leader were dead, and aside from a few minor injuries, all the Enterprise and Ba'ku people were fine.

Beverly finished her preparations, and was pleased that she could wear civilian clothes to the formal affair. Clad in dark green silk that swept the floor, she made her way to the transporter room, and beamed down to the edge of the village square. The square had been converted for the evening to accommodate the visitors from Starfleet. It was a warm evening, with the stars and the planet's rings becoming visible. Beverly noticed several admirals and even two council members. They had braved the Briar Patch to come to the planet to assure the Ba'ku that the Federation was there to protect them. Beverly knew they were trying to save face due to the fact there was a traitor among them, so they were eager to offer whatever the Ba'ku might want. There was even talk of establishing a small starbase on the other side of the planet. Another rumor had it that an admiralty was in the offing for Picard.

Beverly searched for Jean Luc in the crowd, and finally saw him talking to Anij and Admiral Brand. Anij had shown herself a good leader for her people and was open to negotiations with the Federation. She wanted the Son'a that did not participate in the coup to be repatriated to the planet. Beverly worked her way through the throng of villagers and Starfleet personnel, trying to get closer to her husband. She found Deanna and will huddled in conversation. Their relationship had deepened since they had been exposed to the youth-giving radiation of the planet.

"What are you two conspiring about?" she asked amused.

They pulled apart guiltily. Deanna smiled, "Will was wondering when we could leave." she looked up at Riker, and he blushed. Beverly saw this, and said, "I think I liked the beard." Will reddened further, and Deanna laughed. "Well, I might let him grow it back sometime." Beverly chucked at Will's discomfort. Then she turned serious. "Did you see my directive?"

They both nodded. "Yes, we handled that this afternoon." Deanna said.

"Good. We don't need any more unexpected situations at this stage," Beverly smiled again, and Deanna took a sharp look at her. "Beverly?"

She cut Deanna off quickly, "I need to rescue Jean Luc. Too much contact with admirals and politicians is hazardous to his health." She slipped away before Deanna could question her further. Beverly pushed through the crowded area. Most of the senior command staff had already put in their appearance and disappeared. Data was probably off with the children, and Geordi was still getting used to having regenerated vision. Everything was new to him and he was literally seeing the universe for the first time.

Beverly finally found Jean Luc, trapped by Admirals Carey and Lennox. Anij had disappeared, so Beverly was on her own. Jean Luc saw her and relief flooded his face. She came toward him, and the electricity between them increased. The planet's radiation had intensified their already active libidos. They could barely keep their hands off each other in public, and when they couldn't get to their quarters, used any place that was handy. The ready room, her office in sickbay, and even once on the battle bridge at midnight.

Beverly went to Jean Luc's side and took his arm. She smiled at the admirals and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to borrow the captain for a few minutes. Some ship's business."

Admiral Carey said, "Yes, I saw the directive. Is everything under control?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, "But I need to discuss that and a few other things with the captain, if you don't mind." Beverly said smiling as she led Jean Luc away, out of the square into the garden area. As soon as they had some privacy, Jean Luc slid his arms around her and drew her to him. "Ship's business? Good excuse. What directive are they talking about? I didn't see any."

"That's because I didn't send you one."

Intrigued, he asked, "What's going on?"

Beverly said, "It seems the radiation on this planet has the effect of nullifying our birth control implants. So I let everyone know they needed to get a booster hypo to make sure there's not a population explosion on the Enterprise."

Immediately, the captain in him was concerned, "Has everyone complied? Do we have any difficulties? I haven't . . . . "

"Everyone who needs it has had the booster, or will have by 0900 tomorrow. We do have two unplanned pregnancies. Lieutenant Rogers in Biomechanics is one."

Picard frowned, "Is that a problem?"

"Well," Beverly replied, "she's engaged to Lieutenant Stepenski in Engineering, so it will just move up their wedding a bit."

"That's all right, then. And the other?"

"Me." Beverly said, looking into his eyes.

It took several moments for this to register, and Jean Luc stared at her with his mouth open. "Beverly, really?" he breathed. He took her in his arms, "That's wonderful , but it is all right? Will you be all right?"

She smiled, "I'll be fine. It's nice of you to be concerned about me, but are you pleased?"

"Pleased? There are no words to tell you how happy I am, my beautiful Beverly," he took both her hands in his and kissed them gently. "You have completed me. Are you happy, mon coeur?"

"Very," she replied, moved by his response. There were other things to say, but that could wait. Now she was content to be with him as he put his arm around her. They walked in silence further away from the lights of the village. The stars shown brightly down on them as he looked up. It was where he always wanted to be. There would be adventures, perhaps dangers, but he knew it would be all right. He would have Beverly and their child. It was all he would ever need.

THE END

_**Hope that wasn't too much fluff, but I do like happy endings. Until next time . . . **_


End file.
